truth in everything
by blackmoon FierceGods 15
Summary: You know that feeling you get when you think everything is starting to turn out better...don't trust it. Naruto found that out the hard way when he fighting sasuke in the valley of the end and a chidori through his chest, but it wasn't sasuke's. Watch as he finally realises the truth in everything and brings the world to it's knees. Crossover from other worlds contained


Truth and revelations

"How could you kakashi sensei". Naruto said lookin at the hole in his chest with an arm straight through it. It had hurt badly when the chidor struck him but not as bad as the betrayal of his own sensei, the man he admired and looked up to. He could not believe after everything they had been through he would do this to him. When he saved him during the wave mission when zabuza had captured him, when they would alqways hang around and have training together.

"I'm sorry I had to do this naruto but it was the only way to free you". Kakashi said solemnly.

Naruto then soon looked at him suprised and confused and naruto spoke up though it was excruciatingly painful but he needed to know why he said that even with a large hole in his chest.

"W-wW-what are you talking about". Naruto said the best he could but just for saying that blood spurted out of his mouth but to his dismay it only reached kakashi'sc yum arm.

Kakashi simply looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Don't act like you don't know...demon". kakashi said with venom in his tone.ĺ

WHAT!Naruto thought simply shocked at what kakashi said and wanted to say it but the hole in his chest made it hard.

Kakashi seeing his facial expression knew what he was thinking. Don't try playing dumb demon I've known you're plan. He stated with a matter of fact tone.

"W-what plan". Naruto said his voice barely audible but kakasi heard it fine and said to that. "I know what your plans were, you knew that once the yodaime sealed you you were going to destroy naruto's soul, then you were going to be supplying his body function's to restore his chakra and once you have done that you were going to use your chakra and his chakra to combine them so you could overpower the seal so you could brake free from your vessel and since your just a mass of chakra you would've waited to regenerate all your power since I knew the yodaime took the yin half and put it in his daughter, also since I know yang is much stronger than the yin I knew naruto's body couldn't handle it and most likely you were in control but I couldn't kill you the day you were born because I knew you just would have regenerated you will die along with him since I made sure to attack at the right moment and since you just unleashed a mass of chakra you must have exerted enough to send naruto's soul out of his body though its a shame naruto never got to know about his family and the truth about everything thing else". Kakashi said cooly.

Naruto was shocked by what he had just heard and not only about his family although that was a big toll but what did he mean by everything else and he was going to make sure to find out and not die till questions were answered.

"W-what are you talking about...TELL ME DAMMIT!" Naruto yelled with all his might wanting to know what he was talking about ignoring the pain he was feeling though.

"Hmm I guess there is a piece of naruto's concience still left inside you since I know it can't be the demon asking this question but fine I'll tell you as naruto's goodbye". Kakashi stated

"So where should I start oh I know how about with your family well you see your mother is known as kushina uzumaki she has long flowing blood red hair and then your father the yodaime who you took his blonde hair and currelian blue eyes". stated kakashi in a plain tone.

Naruto was in turn shocked by this at the fact his father was the savior of the village and the most powerfullest man alive man alive but also the one who had caused all his pain and suffering and right now naruto was feeling a lot of rage at the man he had once respected and looked up to and respected so much and he didn't know who kushina uzumaki was but since he said she was his mother he couldn't help but feel rage at the fact his own mother had abandoned him.

Kakashi then soon continued." Also jiraya is your godfather but he was to busy with his famous work and getting Intel for the village to take care of you which made it easier for me to kill you since no one would be training you or watch over you and also your godmother tsunami didn't want to take care of you because she didn't want to be watching over you since she knew you would die one day on her and you reminded her to much of Dan and nawaki.

Naruto could not believe the people he had come trust so much were supposed to watch over him and that had took a huge blow on his heart.

"And then there are your siblings mean make being your brother a few years younger than you, and then there is naruko who is the jinchuriki of the yin half but I know she would be able to control it because yin is weaker and calmer than yang I also met menma and taught him my infamous chidori so he could kill you just like I did with sasuke, and I finally natsumi who is the youngest of your family and she also developed chakra chains and don't worry they were all given love, affection,kindness, and so many other wonderful things that you weren't and also they've been training there whole life and I'm planning on training them all when they come back also mensa is the apprentice of jiraiya and naruko is the apprentice of tsunami and your mother and father are teaching them everything they know".

Naruto could not take it anymore as the pain of his mind, body, and heart as he had been destroyed physically, emotionally, and mentally by this truth and revelation everyone he had come to trust so dearly have turned their back on him because they feared and hated him with passion.

And finally I am going to free you from your prison and kill you demon so you can go back to the he'll you came from. Kakashi stated and then used his chidori to fry his body completely and in one fell swoop he was dead.

 **chidori pulse.** kakashi muttered ad hi arm started to crackle with lightning and killed his body and once he saw that he was dead he pulled arm out as his arm lost all the traces of blood on it since the lighting fried it all away. Once he did that he kicked the body into the stream so that no one would find it and trace the proof back to him.

"Rest in peace...naruto". kakashi said in a solemn tone as he watched naruto's body floating down th river and then soon started walking away and dissappeared in a **shushin** away.

But as naruto's body was flowing down the river he was thinking to himself. "I can't die here there is still so much I need to do before I die, I need to get power to take revenge on all those who have betrayed me and I will destroy all those who stand in my way. Naruto thought as his mind then soon started getting darker. **"I whom have been denied everything in life a child should have will reek vengeance upon those who have cursed me my whole life.** Naruto thought as help felt as if something was going inside his mind body and soul. **I will not die as my life was filled with nothing but pain, solitude, despair, destruction, abandonment, betrayal, etc. and will not rest until all those who wrong me receive punishment... I will become a God in their eyes as well as a monster they created...I...won't...DIE!** Everything in naruto's mind started to fade to black. **NOOOO!**

But unknown to either of them there was a dark shadowy figure watching the scene from above and a dark sinister grin spread across his face.

"Good...all according to plan". He said as he started chuckling darkly.

"Now I have found my apprentice that will bring this world to its knees and I will be the one to guide him on that path of darkness and will bring even gods to destruction". He said before disapearing in a dark and purple flash. Next thing he was right next to naruto and picked him up.

"Don't worry young naruto once I have completed your training your vengeance and desires will be fufilled but not only yours but mine as well and you can call yourself a true descendant of... yoru no kyofu and the more you grow I will reveal more of the truth to you and soon tell you who your true enemies". He said with seriousness in his tone but then soon narrowed his eyes as he noticed the seal that was meant to hold the kyuubi was glowing red and there were cracks in it. "But first I need to get rid of some... anoyances". He said darkly as his hands started glowing with black and purple energy.

* * *

 **alright well this is my first fanfiction so can you please write a couple of good reviews and also I got these ideas off a couple of other good writers and also more of the truth is going to be revealed in later chapters also I don't know if I should give him a harem but I'll let you guys decide well I'll be trying to write my chapters as soon as I can and also note the shadowy figure is an oc who will show naruto true power.**

 **Also I'm curious should I give kaka shipping mangekyou sharingan please let me know because I am wondering how cool it would be if he had it**

 **Also for menma should I give him the kyuubi yang half because I'm planning on having kyuubi leavenaruto's body and help kill him in the end**

 **Should sasuke and naruto still have a brotherly relationship or should assume be all arrogant thinking he is an elite uchiha and everyone even gods should bow before him**

 **Next chapter I'm going to tell about what is happening with everyone else so ja ne and goodbye to all a good night**

 **P.s next chapter is going to be longer than this one**


End file.
